Flicker the Hivewing
Description Mostly golden-yellow scales with thick black stripes across her wings. Her eyes are a peridot shade of green with copper flecks. Her spines, talons, and horns are black. Black stripes. Background Was hatched in the hives and raised by Wasp. She's a little intimidated by her mother, which Wasp is fine with. She has used her position to get one thing but never used it again. She ran away from the hives, seeking to escape her mother. Then she was hunted down. Invetiably found, her mother has forced her to always wear a pair of shackles around her wrists, no chains connecting them, but they allow Wasp to always find her, and Wasp has the only key. She got in a fight with a LeafWing, and just barely managed to escape with her life. Story below. Personality She loves to run free and dislikes the shackles intensely, but knows she has no way to get them off, so she's fine with it. She is immune to Wasp's mind control and is happy because of it. Story! Flicker ducked down in the bush as A troop of HiveWings passed overhead. She watched them swoop across the savannah, scanning for one thing. Her. She didn't know if they were still Mind-controlled or not, but either way, if they saw her, she was doomed to be taken back. As she saw them turn, a green blur launched at them, taking out three before the other's had a chance to turn. ''A LEAFWING! ''Flicker thought as the hissing green dragon turned to the others. As she watched, she, it was a female LeafWing, slashed one across the throat, bit one's face off, and then a vine strangled another. She fought like 10 dragons cornered! As Flicker watched, the rest of the Hivewings were utterly destroyed by her. "Now, the final flourish!" the LeafWing said. She looked into the last dragon's eyes, which were White. "Hey there Wasp! WE STILL LIVE!" Flicker froze, then cautiously poked her head out and whispered to the LeafWing. "Thank you!" The leafWing's head snapped around and she glared at Flicker, preparing to launch herself. "Wait! I can't be mind-controlled by Wasp." The LeafWing watched, suspicious. "I'm Flicker." Flicker continued. The LeafWing spoke again. "I'm Ashburn." "So you guys are still alive! That's amazing! Your tribe is amazing!" Flicker said. "Wonderful," Ashburn said, landing in the brush next to Flicker. "What did I save you from?" Ash added, her head tilted curiously. "My mother. She knows I can't be mind-controlled, so she wants to keep me locked up forever." Flicker said. "How come she hasn't told Wasp? Who is your mother anyway?" Ash said, her head still tilted. "Sorry if I'm prying." "No, no. It's fine. Its just...my mom ''is ''Queen Wasp." Ashburn inhaled and snarled at Flicker. "Bet you were just so excited to see me weren't you, so now you can race off and tell mommy!" Ash snapped pouncing, and pinning Flicker's tail and front talons down. "No!" Flicker said. "You won't live to tell this secret!" Ash snapped, rearing back to snap at Flicker's throat, right as Flicker twisted her front talon, just managing to scratch Ash with a paralyzing talon. She threw Ash off, springing into the air, and power-flapping away from her as fast as she could, just wanting to get out of there. A patrol of Guards flew down, spotting Flicker and Flicker sighed. She would rather sacrifice her freedom than die at the talons of that crazed LeafWing...''But I'll keep her secret, even though she tried to kill me...''Flicker thought as they winged away toward Wasp Hive. (Unknown artist for art below. If that is your art, please let me know and I will credit you! I thiiink It's Moonbreeze427, since she added it and it looks like her art! :D))) Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty)